


thoughts

by gust-0f-heir (lumiere_esprit)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, will actually have plot but the chapters will be short oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/gust-0f-heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The limits of language are the limits of the world, someone once said. Dave can't agree with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at an absurd hour on my phone if anything's wrong send me a message or whatever idk I was having the johndave feels and so I wrote this.
> 
> enjoy!

The limits of language are the limits of the world, someone once said. 

If that's true, how can it be possible that he can't describe his best friend.

The one time Dave wants to put words to something, he can't. 

 

John can't be described because he makes him feel something that also can't be described but -

If he tried to describe him, it would go something like this.

John feels like sunlight through the clouds after weeks of rain and snow. John feels like the ocean breeze on his skin as he stands on the coast. 

John feels like warm blankets and pillows in the comfort of a home. 

 

John feels like love.

 

John looks like the stars in the countryside. John looks like the shallow sea in broad daylight. John looks like the the last minute of sunset as the clouds look pink in the orange sky.

John looks like the sky just as dawn breaks.

 

John looks like love.

 

John makes him feel like his feet are off the ground. John makes him feel at home, even when he's far, far away from his home.

John makes him feel important. Special.

John makes him feel loved.

 

John makes him feel love.

 

...

 

He loves John -

He loves John.

 

He loves John with all he has and its come to the point where he doesn't even care if John just wants to be friends or whatever because

He just wants John to be happy.

He doesn't care whether that's with him or not.

Although, it would be nice if he was in the picture.

If John's happy, he's happy.

Because he loves John.

...

He's afraid he just can't agree with the sentiment about language.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha I suck a romance imao


End file.
